


Le sourire de Wednesday Addams

by Melie



Series: Wednesday/Luna ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Children, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Français | French
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quand elles jouaient toutes les deux, ou quand elles discutaient - Luna parlait, Wednesday affûtait des couteaux ou vérifiait la chaise électrique -, il arrivait parfois que la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se mette à sourire."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le sourire de Wednesday Addams

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Luna Lovegood aurait pu se mettre en tête de faire sourire Wednesday Addams. C'est le genre de choses que les gens font parfois lorsqu'ils éprouvent quelque chose de particulier pour une autre personne. Et, pour Luna, Wednesday était bel et bien quelqu'un de spécial. Mais elle ne tentait jamais volontairement de la faire sourire.

Lorsque Wednesday souriait, ce qui arrivait parfois, ce n'était pas un sourire ordinaire. C'était un sourire froid, ou cynique. Lorsqu'elle souriait comme peuvent le faire les jeunes filles de cet âge, le résultat était plus effrayant qu'autre chose. Et c'était là le but.

Luna avait vu bien des personnes - y compris des adultes - s'enfuir en courant sur un sourire de Wednesday.

Quand elles jouaient toutes les deux, ou quand elles discutaient - Luna parlait, Wednesday affûtait des couteaux ou vérifiait la chaise électrique -, il arrivait parfois que la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se mette à sourire. Un petit sourire, ni froid, ni cynique, qui aurait été presque imperceptible chez une personne normale. C'est ce sourire là que Luna aurait pu rechercher.

Mais elle ne le fit jamais.

D'abord, parce que cela n'aurait pas plu à Wednesday. Peu de choses plaisaient à Wednesday, du moins, peu de choses ordinaires - mais Luna étant également portée sur des choses que le monde trouvait bizarre, bien que tout à fait différentes des centres d'intérêts de Wednesday, cela ne la dérangeait pas, et puis, Luna avait l'esprit très ouvert -, mais une telle attitude l'aurait agacée, elle ne l'aurait pas comprise.

Et puis surtout, ce n'était pas le genre de choses que Luna Lovegood ferait.

Les choses ayant de le plus de valeur sont celles qu'on n'a pas cherché à obtenir.


End file.
